


《他是星灵族》64

by kaosamatt



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt
Kudos: 6





	《他是星灵族》64

64  
夏夜暑气未消，赫宰脱掉浴衣，漂亮的肌肉线条氤氲着汗意。  
东海则坐在庭院外的露台，回过头，发着痴打量裸身的赫宰。  
赫宰被他盯得不好意思，直说：“不管洗澡还是泡温泉都要脱衣服，傻子。”  
东海仰头看着对方，口中缓缓：“脱不动，帮我脱。”  
满腔醉酒的鼻音，赫宰估摸东海兴许也不知道自己在说什么，而且如此明目张胆的勾引，倒正合了赫宰的意。  
于是赫宰将擦拭身体的毛巾垂在肩上，走出卧房，户外的庭院中是只有他两人的私汤。

露台上的东海与他高度一致，只是坐着，凌乱的发梢偶尔磨蹭赫宰的腹肌。  
赫宰将东海本就乱作一团的浴衣向下扒拉，未料怀中一沉，对方竟直直朝他身上倒去。刚想张口骂人，只觉得腹部一阵湿痒——李东海这个笨蛋正伸着舌头舔他。  
李赫宰合理怀疑，刚才东海饮下的莫不是梅子酒而是春药？眼前这人整个是一只发春的猫咪，就干脆抬手扯住对方的长发，强迫那双大眼睛抬起来看向自己。  
赫宰调侃他：“小母猫。”  
东海听了还咯咯笑，笑声未落，竟敢抬起腿，变本加厉地勾引——直接将脚蹭在赫宰半勃起的分身上。  
赫宰当下闷着喉咙喘了声：“操。”  
紧接是东海的脚趾在男人立马抬头的性器上慢悠悠踩弄，并还挑着自己盈满情欲眼泪的双眸注视赫宰：“舒服吗？”  
赫宰把住东海动作的脚，对着他圆乎乎的脚趾隔空吐了口唾沫，让与性器接触的脚掌更加湿润些，接着命令：“继续弄。”  
东海撩起挡住视线的长发，对赫宰狡黠的笑：“赫宰也好色哦。”  
赫宰从未被人用脚如此对待过，更别提是他心爱的东海，那张漂亮脸蛋前一刻还因着纯情的告白绽放笑意，现在却沉溺在欲海与他胡来。  
“海海，两只脚一起可以么？”  
“嗯…”东海在抬起另一只脚前，还用现在压着对方肉棒的脚掌顶弄他下方饱胀的精囊。接着两脚一齐上阵，改换为传统的足交，弓起脚背，温热的足心圈住赫宰的性器，上下动作。  
实在是因为赫宰的尺寸太够看，东海的动作也蛮辛苦。  
虽然被脚套弄的过程几近令赫宰舒爽到濒临爆发的边界，但毕竟是前菜，况且不能就这样累着东海。  
于是赫宰掰开东海的双足，将人抱起来，感受到小孩儿的那根也直挺挺抵着自己腹部，还调笑：“小骚猫，光蹭别人鸡鸡就兴奋成这样。”  
东海的浴衣早已褪到脚边，脸蛋被温热的水汽蒸到红晕，显出些少女的纯情，然而身下的肉棒早已抬头，尺寸也不比赫宰的小多少。  
这种凌驾于性别之上的美，又纯又欲，刺激得赫宰直想在温泉外就压着他狠操一通。  
不过还是忍忍，好吃的要留到最后享用。

温泉中，东海骑乘在赫宰身上，紧搂对方的脖子，湿吻接连不断。  
“赫宰，赫宰…”东海沉声重复唤对方，夹杂着混沌的鼻音，孩子似可爱，“赫~”  
“怎么了？”赫宰趁他犯傻时，不忘托着他水下的屁股揉捏。  
东海的长发有部分浸入水中，额顶还淌下热汗，脸上黏着的不仅是发丝，更有许多即将爆发的欲望：“我想要…”  
“想要什么？”赫宰的逗弄只为了逼东海开诚布公地投降。  
“想要…”东海在对方脸上啵啵，又凑近轻咬赫宰的耳垂，“想要给赫宰生宝宝。”  
虽从人体结构来讲是无稽之谈，但赫宰懂得这只是一句调情，便遂对方的意，手指在水下捅入东海紧致的后穴，一次直接进了两根：“那就操到你怀宝宝，好不好？”  
被手指玩弄的同时，东海脸上逐渐有了慌张：“啊，不要，不要…”  
“怎么了？”  
“热水都进来了…呜…”东海嘤嘤地求饶，“一会儿该不舒服了…”  
“没事。”赫宰将自己的硬物抵上收缩不停的肉穴，缓缓往上推进，“我的尺寸堵这点水还是做得到的。”  
“啊…”东海感知到后穴的内壁被赫宰的玩意儿一点点撑开，每次都叫这大家伙折腾得很惨，却仍食髓知味，在性欲的叫嚣下不知餍足，“哥哥的好大…”  
“大才能满足我的小骚猫。”赫宰全根没入，托着东海臀部的手狠狠掐了下掌上的嫩肉，“宝贝儿真能吃。”  
因为浸在水下没办法整根动得激烈，赫宰便挺胯在肉穴里九浅一深的摆动，接着就听东海不加掩饰的叫床声响彻耳边，也是他们在一起后最开放的一次。  
“海海这么爽吗？”赫宰咬住东海滑动的喉结，舌头舔舐嘴下的脖子。  
兴许是醉了，还正在温泉中泡着，东海的神智都被操弄得不清晰了，只摆腰扭动屁股，想要吃得更多，甚至坐到了男人的精囊。  
“操。”赫宰欲要失控，舌头游走到东海的耳垂，对着他听觉最清晰的地方骂道，“上了你这么多年，身子越来越骚。”  
“唔…”这次的东海连痛到落泪的环节都没了，赫宰骂他反而更兴奋得发抖，只在前后骑着男人性器时撒娇似的呻吟，“不好吗？赫宰也喜欢我这样吧…”  
赫宰快要晕了，他真怀疑刚才有人在东海的酒水里下了春药。  
说着，赫宰放开东海，干脆就让对方借着酒劲儿尽情释放给他看，便下了过分的指令：“掐着自己乳头喂给我。”  
东海在犹豫了片刻后照做，他没什么胸部，就揪住身前的乳首，对准赫宰张开的嘴唇，并将身子抬到水上，两手撑在赫宰身后的石岩：“吃我。”  
赫宰被眼前致景挑逗得自己也云里雾里，张开牙齿，毫不客气咬上变硬的乳头，嘬在嘴里猛吸几口，听东海的叫床变了腔调。  
“呜呜…要被哥哥咬破了。”东海虽这样说，但肉穴吞吐男人性器的动作一刻不停。  
“咬破了正好，我要喝海海流出来的奶。”赫宰笑着调侃。  
“讨厌…”  
“不是说要给我生宝宝吗？这样才有喂宝宝的东西啊。”赫宰掌掴东海屁股，又牵住东海的手，让他背过胳膊去抚摸两人身下交缠的性器，“海海摸摸看，说你要被我这根操到怀宝宝。”  
“嗯…”东海感觉到指尖灼热的触感，纵是被汩汩暖流冲刷，赫宰柱身上面暴涨的筋络依然摸得清楚，就大着胆子，面色潮红着喃喃，“海海要被哥哥的大肉棒操到怀宝宝。”  
接着东海就像失去了意识，被赫宰扣在怀里猛顶上数百次。泡温泉没起到任何消暑的作用，反还让他热汗不止，几欲昏倒。

不过出于公德心，赫宰在感知到两人即将出精前还是把人挪出了温泉，就着庭院里的露台，让东海双手撑在那上面，他从背后操弄。  
赫宰把住东海发抖的腰肢：“屁股撅起来。”  
东海蜜色的臀部线条紧致，肉浪丰满，不使劲儿时触感也柔软，配合腰部曲线，活脱脱像个性感的沙漏。  
赫宰只觉得这不仅是生理的享受，还有视觉上的冲击。  
东海无论是哪种性别，都是极品的性感美人，他的叫声、情动、被尽情打开的肉体只属于李赫宰一人，光这样想着，就在挺腰操弄的同时，问：“哥哥厉不厉害？”  
“嗯…嗯…好厉害…”东海的声音都打颤，仍断断续续说，“哥哥操得好舒服…”  
“那海海是不是哥哥一个人的？”  
“是…我是哥哥的，我是哥哥的…”东海快要去了，声音里带了久违的哭腔，“要被哥哥操射了…”  
赫宰趁着东海兴奋到顶峰的同时，龟头压在对方的G点上快速摩擦，自己也忍不住到了出精的边缘：“来，都接着，给哥哥怀宝宝。”  
“嗯…给哥哥…”  
东海摇了摇屁股，接着是忽然静下片刻，爆发的性器，缓缓朝身下的石板路上滴落接连不断的精液。  
赫宰也在东海收紧肉穴的同时将汩汩精液打进对方的花心，就连拔出之际都使坏来回捅几次：“这样就怀上了。”

东海已经没什么意识，靠着庭院的露台缓缓跪坐在地上。  
赫宰没去扶他，只见心爱的人全裸着背朝他不停喘息，后背布满被掐出来的指印，还有屁股上浅红色的巴掌痕迹，肉穴夹不住的精液溢到腿根和地上。  
而这庭院偏又充满和式古风，身后的横向木质拉门中透出温和的暖光，与东海这落难美人的模样形成鲜明对比，更刺激了赫宰的感官神经。  
各自休息了片刻，赫宰上前将东海抱起来些，轻抚他落在脸上的长卷发，并将阻挡视线的发丝夹在耳后，对方漂亮的脸蛋就在眼前一览无余。  
生怕东海会因为刚才情事的疯狂与自己置气，却见小老虎仍是只怀春小猫，轻吻赫宰抚摸他脸颊的掌心，嘴里乖巧地撒娇：“歇一会儿再继续嘛。”  
“……”赫宰觉得下身一紧，这叫什么，没有耕坏的地，只有累死的牛？  
人未到中年，竟要面临被吸干的局面。  
不过美人情浓最是珍贵，管他会不会马上风。  
谁不操谁没鸡鸡。  
李赫宰，加油。

传统和式酒店提供给顾客四件全新的浴衣，不过没有内衬，只是印有不同花色的外套。  
工作人员明显在事先将赫海当作情侣，因此提供的浴衣是男女各两套。  
东海刚要套上素色的男士款，就被赫宰拉扯着换成另一套鲜艳的女士浴衣。  
东海撒娇似的拒绝：“不要不要。”  
好在小孩儿的酒没醒全，最后还是半推半就披上女士的浴衣，肉粉的底色，上面绘着和风样式的樱花与蝴蝶。  
现下东海的耻感无限趋近于零，便还问赫宰：“我好看吗？”  
这简单几个字眼听进赫宰的耳中，绝对算得上赤裸裸的勾引。  
于是赫宰迅速套上一旁的男士浴衣，凑近东海，将对方的浴衣褪了一半，只觉得半遮半掩的状态最让自己情欲高涨，并就着这副模样，咬住东海的下唇舔吻。  
只是一个吻就令东海晕乎乎地喘息，赫宰回答东海方才的提问：“这么好看，再给我多生几个宝宝吧。”  
东海笑了下，这之际浴衣又止不住向下松垮，便想捡起地上的腰带固定住，却被赫宰抢先一步夺过细长的腰纽：“我给你系。”  
早料到赫宰心怀不轨，却未曾想竟是用腰纽将东海绑在壁龛旁的床柱，细细的带子绕过东海的腰肢，再到……  
“赫！”  
东海脸红，赫宰竟连带着绑住他的分身，整个人就这样被固定在摆着传统字画的壁龛前，无法动弹。  
赫宰抚摸东海的脸颊，落下叫他听话的亲吻，并在与之耳鬓厮磨之际轻声笑道：“你是进奉给神明的供品，现在要被神明一口口吃掉，愿意吗？”  
东海放下扭捏，只是羞赧，便点点头，向“神明”献出肉身。

赫宰也确实如自己所说，是在品尝供品的滋味——撩开东海鲜艳的浴衣下摆，含住那根已经勃起却被腰纽束缚的硬物，反复吞吐，听东海的呻吟从娇羞到压不住放浪，逐渐放开，口中还称呼他：“神明大人…”  
美人纵欲，胜却春宫无数。  
东海的味道又腥又甜，先前已经射过一次的肉棒再度硬挺起来更是不肯轻易低头，并在腰带的紧缚下勒出妖冶的红。  
接下来是被站起身的赫宰抱住大腿，就着将对方悬挂在床柱的姿势，尝试一次直接挺入。  
东海用紧实的双腿环住赫宰的腰，勾引一样向上挺胯。旋即被赫宰捉住乱动的臀部，手指掰开还在淌水的肉穴，身下性器挨着入口，龟头先滑进去。  
只此一点刺激，就听东海的叫声不断，小腿不停磨蹭赫宰的后背，催促他快些：“我要~”  
“进来了。”赫宰大举挺进，粗壮的肉棒被吞进软乎乎的穴中，边操还骂眼前浪叫不停的人，“你是因为太骚了才被选来当供品吗？”  
“啊…啊…”东海整个晚上都神志不清，哪怕遭赫宰的羞辱，也叫他兴奋程度加倍，于是眯起眼睛，向上抬着看赫宰，“那…神明大人满意吗？”  
赫宰没回应他，只紧紧抱住东海的大腿，火力全开向肉穴最深处打桩，刚才在温泉中无法施展的动作终于能够完成。  
只听一时间肉体碰撞的声响激烈，东海的那地方都被操出黏腻的水声，这才好不容易落下眼泪，却是因为太过舒爽，情难自禁：“神明大人真的…真的好会操…”  
赫宰一向对自己的技术颇有自信，加上平素锻炼的缘故，整个肌群的力道都比常人更大，便在东海赞叹他床技的同时敞开来玩弄。  
东海的浴衣歪歪斜斜，配合身后障子透出的暖光混合满身的汗液，让他袒露在外的蜜色肌肤更显光亮。  
赫宰伸出手，游走在他起伏的前胸至颤栗的腰间，上下抚摸，并夸赞：“你真美。”

有时候床笫之间的冲动，甚至会让赫宰产生些阴暗的想法，他不想让世上其他人目睹到东海的美好，好像越加发狠地抽插、将对方钉在自己身上一般的力量，并控制着射精的时间，才能给他安全感。  
于是赫宰将东海抱起来些，张开嘴，牙齿抵在对方汗流不止的脖颈：“想射吗？”  
“嗯嗯…”东海讨饶，线条紧实的腰肢被腰纽紧紧缠绕，身下涨红的性器来回抖动，爱液浸湿了束缚着他的布料，“求求神明大人了…”  
赫宰提出交换条件：“那就让我吃掉你。”  
东海只剩含糊地点头，肉穴仍大张着任人进犯。  
“我要开始咯。”赫宰说完，牙齿一点点刺入东海颈上的软肉。  
“啊啊！啊！”东海吃痛阖眼，顿时泪落如雨，“赫宰，赫宰！”  
愈发清醒过来的东海，却并未阻止赫宰撕咬他的行径，而是更加在转醒的过程中迷失错乱：“赫宰，我…我好爱你。”  
赫宰知道东海不会拒绝他，与此同时，还察觉到自己的后背被对方的指甲挠破。  
他们都皮开肉绽地、像野兽一样地掠夺了对方最后的安全领地。  
东海脖子上是赫宰咬破的牙印，而赫宰后背上的伤口也冒着血珠。  
只是那点血液的腥膻，就让东海摇摇欲坠，在赫宰松开缚着他的腰纽之际，哭喊着、颤抖着射了精。  
滚烫的精液打在赫宰的脚背，赫宰放下他，开口说道：“跪下。”  
东海乖乖的，像对神明服软的普通人，抬起明亮的大眼睛，对赫宰求饶一样投去湿润的目光。  
赫宰没领情，继续道：“把你射的舔干净。”  
接着，是东海屈身，并矮下头。  
赫宰没沾上精液的那只脚轻踩对方脑后最脆弱的位置，一点点向下按压。  
而后是东海的嘴唇碰触到赫宰微凉的脚背，伸出舌头，认真又虔诚地舔掉自己的“秽物”。  
正此时，从他头顶至背部也感到一阵烫意——赫宰在他舔舐脚背的同时，射在了眼前人的头顶。  
接着赫宰蹲下，视线与东海平齐，看被情欲制约着的东海，一头凌乱的长发上浸着汩汩落下的白色黏液，擦过漂亮的脸颊，滴落在下巴——这亦是属于赫宰的记号。  
心满意足。  
东海的嘴唇还动着，赫宰一字一句听得清晰：  
“赫宰，我爱你，我把我的全部都给了你。你吃掉我了，就咽进去，不许再吐出来。”

一语落下，赫宰将东海压上垫着软席的地板，再度打开对方的双腿，轻柔抚摸他被操到颤抖的肌肉。  
“海海。”  
“怎么？”  
说着，赫宰将自己再度半勃起的分身压到东海滑润的穴口：“我快要融化在你的身体里了。”  
东海听后失笑，圆圆眼眸里虽然爬上倦意，情欲却不肯停歇：“我会包裹着你，直到你彻底化开。”  
“你舍得？”  
“嗯。”东海竟主动向赫宰的性器挺腰，“我们明天不出去了，如果我不能回首尔了，会报警让人来抓你的。”  
“你真狠。”

印有浮世绘的半透明屏风后，能瞥见两具交叠的肉体，在这个夏夜无尽的喘息。


End file.
